1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing cartons and more particularly to cartons and packages which are particularly adapted to contain and dispense articles arranged in a nested array or stack where the articles are paper cups or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The distribution of paper cups for home or commercial use is presently done by shipping the cups in paperboard containers or cartons and then removing them from the container and placing them in special dispenser devices which may be permanently fixed to a wall or counter and made of plastic, metal, or some other material. The present invention is designed to eliminate the need for a separate dispensing device and eliminate the requirement of removing the cups from the carton and placing them in the dispenser. The present invention may be adhesively attached to the surface or may be left on the counter top, apertured wall bracket or other surface so that when a cup is to be removed the carton is simply picked up and the cup removed from the bottom. In this manner the carton need not be kept in the open unless so desired and may be kept in the cabinet or otherwise hidden from view.